El Columpio
by a little cup of coffee
Summary: Troy conoce a la mayoria de sus amigos en el Jardin de Infantes...¿pero que paso con esa pequeña niña rubia y la promesa que le hizo?...Adapaticion del fic de hotsodagirl...


**Hola! Hola! como estan mis queridos saltamontes xD jaja bueno pues le traigo una adaptacion...este fic NO es mio sino de "**hotsodagirl" **ella subio el original yo solo lo traduzco...espero que les guste y dejen reviews sip?...acerca de mi otro fic..."Acidentally In Love" (ese SI es mio o.O) creanme que no eh subido capi porque no tengo casi nada escrito...debido a la escases de inspiracion . espero poder seguirle pronto...bueno sin mas le dejo el fic de **hotsodagirl **traduciodo: **

-¿Te acuerdas del Jardín de Infantes, cuando conoces a un niño y no conoces nada acerca de el, pero 10 segundos después están jugando como si fueran mejores amigos, porque tu no tienes que ser nadie mas que tu mismo?- dijo Gabriella

-Si- dijo Troy viendo a fijamente los ojos de Gabriella, en ese momento Troy no pensó mucho acerca de ese pensamiento, pero después en esa noche mientras intentaba dormir le llego esa pregunta a su mente. Había algo acerca de eso que lo dejaba pensando…Jardín de Infantes…El hizo sus mejores amigos en ese año. Chad, Zeke y Jason se sentaron en la misma mesa que el en el primer día de clases. Después en el recreo jugaron fútbol y rápidamente se hicieron amigos por el resto de la escuela…pero esa no era la historia completa. Había Algo más acerca de Jardín de Infantes que solo eso. El problema era que por mas que el pensara en eso no lo podía recordar, Se movía en la cama, intentando hacer funcionar su cerebro para recordar el detalle que no podía acordarse. No lo podía acordarse…pero había _algo_, una voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le estaba tratando de recordar otro tiempo, otro lugar…otra persona. De repente la escena vino a su cabeza lentamente, llegando como un vago recuerdo. El recordó a una niña y algo le dijo que ella era importante. Había un significado acerca de esa pequeña niña rubia –_¡Eso es!...ella era rubia y sus ojos eran… ¿castaños? Si, eran castaños_- El recuerdo de la niña cambio sus recuerdos y Troy se dio cuenta que había estado equivocado acerca de sus amigos.

_- No conocí a los chicos en el primer día de clases. Los conocí en el segundo día. En el primer día solo hice a un amigo…La pequeña niña rubia y su nombre era…_

Hace Once Años

Un niño de cinco años de pelo rubio caminaba lentamente por el salón del Jardín de Infantes, tomando la mano de su madre, mientras ella la dejaba en la nueva y misteriosa locacion. Sus ojos azules rápidamente observaron el área mientras entraba. Cerca de 15 o 20 niños habían llegado, la mayoría estaba llorando o jalando el pantalón de sus padres. Los ojos del niño estaba a punto de soltar algunas lagrimas, pero el las reprimió, sus padres le habían asegurado una y otra vez que el Jardín de Infantes seria divertido, Pero como quiera, un cuarto lleno de niños llorando no era su idea de diversión. Aparte el no le gustaban las cosas nuevas…especialmente la mujer que rápidamente estaba enfrente de el.

-Hola ahí! Yo soy la maestra, mi nombre es la Señorita Hill- la mujer exclamo tomando la mano de la madre de Troy en un saludo, Con una sonrisa de Barbie plasmada en su cara miro al pequeño Troy- ¿Y quien es este adorable niño?

-Troy Bolton- respondió rápidamente

-Es un placer conocerte Señor Bolton¿te molestaría sentarte allá?- La Señorita Hill señalo una pequeña mesa en la que estaban sentados 3 niños, en una parte de la mesa estaba sentada una niña con lentes mirando a su mama con lagrimas en los ojos, a lado de ella había un niño pelirrojo haciendo lo mismo que la niña pero en su propia madre, alado del asiento vació, en el que Troy se sentaría, estaba la ultima silla

En esa silla estaba sentada una niña, la niña era la única, excluyéndolo a el, que no estaba llorando, de echo ella estaba muy calmada, sentada en una postura perfecta mientras coloreaba un pedazo de papel enfrente de ella. La única cosa extraña aparte de su postura era su apariencia, Su cabello era de color rubio, su vestido esta echo de un rosa ligero, cubierto de brillos. Troy se sintió intimidado por esta pequeña niña, que lucia mas como una pequeña modelo que una compañera de clases, pero el único asiento disponible estaba a lado de ella y la maestra le dijo que se sentara en _esa_ mesa. El se acerco nervioso a esa silla, mirando al alrededor, inseguro de lo que tenia que hacer, ya que la mayoría de los niños estaban llorando, el único ejemplo a seguir era de esa pequeña niña y el no se sentía listo para hablar con ella, pero listo o no, pronto se vería forzado a hacer contacto con ella cuando la niña miro directamente hacia el y sacaba un pedazo de papel.

-Aquí- ella dijo con el papel en la mano, cuando Troy lo examino de cerca vio que era un dibujo de de una ardilla a lado de un árbol con un sonriente sol en el cielo, Se dio cuenta que el dibujo tenia varias copias en el centro de la mesa- La señorita Hill me dijo que lo coloreara hasta que los demás dejaran de llorar…supongo que tu tienes que hacer los mismo- explico mientras veía la confusión de Troy

-OK, gracias- el agarro un paquete de crayones y busco por un crayón rojo, mientras hacia esto record el aviso que su padre le había dado la noche anterior "_Haz amigos, Algunos de tus mejores invaluables amistades las habrás ello en el Jardín de Infantes". _El dejo de pintar mientras veía a la niña a lado de el, se pregunto si había algo especial acerca de ella….¿ella seria alguna de sus mejores amistades? Se dio cuenta que tenia mas oportunidad de ser su amigo que de alguien mas de los pequeños niños llorones. Mientras pensaba si debía de hablar con la niña, jugaba con su crayón rojo, se volteo y miro a la niña. ¿Qué podría perder? El extendió su mano izquierda diciendo – Soy Troy Bolton

La niña sonrió y tomo su mano moviéndola felizmente –Sharpay, Sharpay Evans- ella se volteo a verlo y pregunto –Entonces… ¿Donde esta tu mama?

-Ella esta por allá hablando con la maestro- respondió Troy, volviendo a tomar el crayón rojo para seguir pintando el árbol -¿Dónde esta la Tuya?

Sharpay busco por un momento y señalo una mujer atravesando el cuarto. Un niño de pelo rubio estaba llorando mientras la abrazaba, la mujer intentaba consolarlo dándole palmaditas en la espalda, mirando nuevamente a Troy la niña dijo –Y ese es mi hermano mellizo, Ryan, el realmente no quería venir

-¿Y tu?

Ella pensó un momento antes de responder –Si, yo quería, pero al mismo tiempo esta asustada

-Yo también

Los dos volvieron a pintar sus papeles, mientras Troy terminaba su árbol, presiono mucho su crayón y lo rompió -Oops...

-¿Hm?- Sharpay volteo a ver a Troy

-Rompí mi crayón rojo- dijo el triste- y es mi color favorito

Ella sonrió y dejo el crayón que ella estaba sosteniendo, miro su dibujo y se volteo a ver a Troy –Puedes usar el mió, el rojo es mi color favorito también

-Wow! Gracias- dijo Troy emocionado, después de pintar una parte de su dibujo, busco en su mochila y saco una bolsa de Skittles. -¿Quieres?- pregunto a su nueva amiga

- Si! Me encantan los Skittles!

-A mi También!

Para la hora del recreo que fue una hora después, los padres se habían ido, La señora Evans se había llevado a Ryan a la casa, el resto de los niños estaban calmados y Troy y Sharpay se habían convertido en mejores amigos. Para este tiempo, ellos se sentaron en los columpios, columpiándose lentamente. Troy rápidamente agarro vuelo, columpiándose muy alto mientras Sharpay lo veía con admiración.

-Wow ¡Puedes columpiarte muy alto! Desearía columpiarme tan alto- Sharpay miro hacia suelo viendo sus pies, no se dio cuenta de cómo su amigo se bajo de su columpio, solo se dio cuenta cuando se dios cuenta que Troy corrió detrás de ella y agarro firmemente las cadenas -¿Qué estas haciendo Troy?

-Voy a hacer realidad tu deseo- dijo Troy mientras hacia para atrás el columpio y lo empujaba con toda la fuerza que podía, cuando ella volvió el empujo el columpio de nuevo, y otra vez y otra ves hasta que ella volando por el aire, Sharpay reía mientras sus rulos volaban alrededor de su cara, eventualmente ella empezó a ir mas despacio hasta que se detuvo, volteo a ver a Troy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Muchas gracias!! Eso fue lo mas divertido que eh echo!!

-No hay problema! Te prometo que volveremos a hacer esto alguna vez ok?- dijo Troy y Sharpay asintió con la cabeza, pronto oyeron a la Señorita Hill llamando a los niños para que vuelvan al salón. El resto del día fue hacer varios proyectos pequeños. Sharpay y Troy estuvieron juntos todo el tiempo, platicando felizmente mientras trabajaban y antes de que se dieran cuenta el día había acabado y ellos estaban afuera con los demás niños esperando a sus padres, los dos estaban juntos apoyados en la pared

-Me la pase genial hoy- dijo Sharpay con una sonrisa que fue devuelta por su amigo

-Yo También, eres asombrosa Sharpay

Sharpay rió –Gracias, tu eres genial Troy, eres mi mejor amigo

-Tu eres mi mejor amiga también- Troy tomo su mano y ella sintió como sus mejilla se ponían Bolton, Sharpay estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho la voz de su madre

-Sharpay!! Ven querida!- Sharpay vio como su madre hablaba con la señorita Hill, ella volvió a ver a Troy

-Creo que me tengo que ir…pero gracias por todo…entonces…te veo mañana?- dijo medio preguntando, medio diciendo

-Sip, mañana- el respondió, Sharpay vio que su madre no estaba mirando, se volteo hacia el niño rubio y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo intensamente y corrió hacia su madre, Troy sonrió, vio a su madre y corrió hacia ella del otro lado de la escuela_ Te veré mañana Sharpay Evans_

De vuelta al presente

Troy suspiro, ahora que se acordó de eso era imposible dormir, su mano involuntariamente toco su mejilla, en el mismo lugar en el que la pequeña niña rubia beso hace muchos años. Ese primer día…era perfecto, pero pensándolo bien…el segundo día lo arruino todo. Troy entro confiadamente a el salón pero la Señorita Hill decidió revolver a los niños así que cambio los asientos el segundo dia, el ya no estaba sentado a lado de la pequeña Sharpay en vez de eso, el estaba sentado con otros 3 niños, los tres niños que se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos al final del día para ser mejores amigos desde ese día

Otro detalle llego a su memoria, el recuerdo del descanso del segundo día. El caminaba afuera con sus nuevos mejores amigos. Zeke encontró una pelota y algunos niños y sugirió jugar fútbol, le preguntaron su quería jugar y el acepto, no sin antes mirar detrás del grupo y mirar a una niña. La niña rubia, con ojos tristes, sentada cerca de la pared mirando todos sus movimientos, su hermano estaba sentado a lado de ella, mas calmado que el día anterior, pero con un desconcierto en su mirada, Chad se volteo, vio a los gemelos y rió.

-Tu no quieres andar con _ellos_ o si? Si lo haces no serás cool, niños cool no andan con niñas y sus hermanos menores, los niños cool andan con otros niños cool y hacen cosas cool como jugar deportes, es tu decisicion Troy, tu decides si ser cool o un loser… ¿Jugaras fútbol con nosotros o jugaras un tonto juego con esos bebes?

Entonces Troy cometió el peor error de su vida –Vamos a jugar fútbol!- grito y los otros niños gritaron felices mientras corrían por el campo. Troy no volvió a mirar a los Evans con miedo de ser rechazado por sus nuevos amigos. Troy termino el Jardín de Infantes sin volver a hablar con la pequeña niña rubia hasta muchos años después.

De repente la visión de los columpios apareció en la mente de Troy acutal y recordó su propia voz diciendo "Te prometo que volveremos a hacer esto alguna vez ok?" Ahogo un grito mientras intentaba sacarse la voz con la imagen de la cabeza sin éxito alguno, miro el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche a lado de su cama _3:25 am. _y una idea llego a su cabeza. Saltando fuera de su cama fue hacia el closet, rápidamente se puso unos pantalones y su chaqueta, saco su celular del bolsillo mientras salía rápidamente de casa, mientras caminaba abrió el celular y vago por su lista de contactos hasta detenerse en un nombre muy importante, apretó el botón "llamar" y espero por una respuesta

El tono de su celular hizo despertar a Sharpay, ella se sentó en su cama, frotándose los ojos y tomo el celular que estaba en la mesa de noche _3:27 am. TROY BOLTON._ Parpadeo varias veces, asegurándose de no estar alucinado, no lo estaba. Troy Bolton estaba llamándole a las tres de la mañana haciendo que se enojara _¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpir mi preciado sueño _Ella abrió enojada el celular –Troy?

-Hey.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto irritada, sus ojos se cerraron deseando volver a su pacifico sueño

-Escucha, eh estado despierto toda la noche pensando en una sola cosa. Esta cosa…me esta matando, nunca podré dormir hasta arreglarla así que necesito que vayas a la área de juegos del parque.

-_¿¡área de juegos!? _Tienes una idea de que hora es? Trato de dormir sabes?

-Si lo se, pero es muy importante, por favor Sharpay…necesito hablar contigo en persona

Sharpay suspiro resignada –Bien, estaré ahí en unos minitos

Cerro el celular y salio de su cuarto sin importarle que un estaba en pijama, salio de su casa hacienda todo el silencio posible, Caminaba por la calle en manera piloto, su cuerpo caminaba pero su mente estaba medio dormida, de alguna manera llego a salvo al parquet. Troy la vio antes de que ella lo viera y se paro del lugar en el que estaba sentado, caminaron hasta quedar frente a frente, Sharpay lo miraba enojada.

-Ok estoy aquí…¿ahora que?

-Solo…ven conmigo- tomo las manos de Sharpay y la guió hacia un destino desconocido, mientras Sharpay lo seguía sorprendida y se sorprendió mas al ver el lugar que la había llevado Troy, la llevo hacia un par de columpios que se mecían suavemente por la ligera brisa.

-¿Qué es esto?- ella pregunto en un murmullo, como si una especia de magia cubriera ese lugar y desapareciera si hablara muy alto.

-Sharpay aquí esta la cosa. Gabriela me hizo un pregunta hoy y después de pensar en ella no pude dormir, estuve despierto toda la noche pensando en el Jardín de Infantes- explico Troy mientras Sharpay lo volteaba a ver- Mientras mas lo pensaba, mas pensaba en ti y lo mal que me sentí el segundo día con los chicos.

-Troy eso fue hace once años, no tiene mucha importancia

-Te equivocas, tiene mucha importancia porque ese no el tipo de chico que soy, El tipo que todos quieren que sea, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no quiero ser el chico que todos quieren que sea, solo quiero ser quien realmente soy, y el chico que realmente soy nunca trataría a un amigo en la forma que te trate ese año. Ese primer día en que fuimos amigos fue el mejor día que tuve, realmente lo disfrute, pero tenia demasiado miedo que los demás pensar que era un loser así que olvide ese maravilloso día que pase con una maravillosa chica…hasta ahora. Ahora lo mas importante para mi es enseñarte que no soy ese chico así que voy a hacer algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- Puso su mano en la mejilla de Sharpay y antes de darle tiempo de protestar la beso, ella no hizo algún moviendo de soltarte porque secretamente ella llevaba esperando ese beso por once largo años. Era un beso simple, durando solo algunos segundos, pero esos segundos significaron más que el resto de sus diesiceis años

Cuando se separaron los ojos azules de el miraban los castaños de ella y el silenciosamente pedía el perdón de ella por como la trato durante esos años, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en la boca de ella, diciéndole que lo había perdonado desde hace mucho tiempo. Los labios de el se posaron a lado de el odio de ella para pronunciar una sola palabra- Columpio

Ella sabia exactamente que lo que el tenia planeado hacer, recordando lo que el le había dicho el primer dia de clases, Sharpay se sentó en el columpio y tomo las cadenas, Troy camino detrás de ella, agarrando firmemente las cadenas una vez mas, haciendo el columpio para atrás y empujándolo, el le había prometido empujarla en los columpios de nuevo y Troy Bolton nunca rompía sus promesas. Sharpay se columpia por el aire mirando las estrellas en el cielo, la canción del musical llego a su cabeza, significando mas que nunca. Con el nuevo empuje la voz de ella rompió la silenciosa noche. La magia que Sharpay sentía no antes no desapareció sino que la acompaño su voz con un hermoso sonido

_We're soaring, flying_

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach_

_If we're trying_ _Yeah, we're breaking free_

_We're running, climbing_

_To get to the place to be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free..._


End file.
